Love will keep us together A twilight fanfiction
by SmileKylz
Summary: Bella knew it was back. She was too scared to tell anyone. One night, her world comes crashing down. Nothing will ever be the same again. Full summary inside!Revised edition! From earlier on... R&R!
1. Summary

**Love Will Keep Us Together a Twilight Fanfiction**

**By SmileKylz**

**Summary-**

Isabella Swan wasn't like ordinary girls. She was the popular cheerleader, and of course the one everyone envied. But when a tragedy causes Bella to lose everything that means something to her, she hides behind the lies she says to keep her secret a secret.

No one could know what caused her to stop everything she enjoyed. Bella didn't want special treatment. She wanted to avoid everyone knowing.

One day when she is outside of school she notices a mysterious boy looking her way. As she feels herself starting to fall, Bella wonders if her life could ever start up again.

As life goes on, symptoms of the past begin to show up again. Bella grows scared to mention it to anyone. She knew it was back. Nobody noticed. Life would stay the way it was now. No one would ever find out.

But a secret like this was too hard to keep a secret. When Bella's world starts crashing down, Edward will finally find out the truth. Life threatened, Bella grows weaker by the day. She was strong. She could get over this again. Bella wouldn't allow herself to leave him. But this time, Bella wouldn't get over it. It was worse then before. She knew the doctors were wrong.

A story of two lovers fighting for everything they have with each other. Their love would have to keep them together. It's what would end up saving them in the end. Even if all else perishes.

**Sorry for such a horrid summary. It's hard to sum up everything since I already did once. Please read and review. =) This horrible summary doesn't mean my story is going to be as bad. LOL!**

**KYLZ**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hello everyone! It's me again… and I have some news. Take it as you will. Love Will Keep Us Together is going to be deleted as of today, and re-written. **

**Why? Because, when I thought of it, I felt I wasn't giving the story enough justice. Edward leaving Bella was foolish of me since you the reader have no idea even why he did it in the first place. **

**What are you going to expect? Well, I'm not going to tell you everything per say but I'm going to a little farther back in the past, like when Bella and Edward first met. I promise that it's not going to be repetitive. I'm expanding a lot more on this story. **

**I am sorry to any of you who are upset with this, but I ask for you all to follow me as I write this new story. If any of you knew how many times I woke up in the middle of the night due to ideas just for this you'd think I was crazy. Seriously. **

**Also, I'm going to read through my chapters and revise them first before I publish them. So… it may take a little longer to publish each time, but for a plus the chapters will be way better. **

**Thank you all for reviewing. You guys really do mean a lot to me. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even bother going back and rewriting it. **

**Now, as you all wait for the beginning of the new chapters please review and tell me YOUR thoughts and ideas. I'd like this story to really be open to you all, and I'd really like to listen to YOUR input. I actually do need a BETA so… hint hint.**

**Okay, enough of my random babbling. =). Thanks all once again. The new and improved story promises to be a big hit. Hopefully bigger than before. But it all depends on you. My fans.**

**I will NOT continue writing this once I start if I don't get enough reviews. Reviews are like star bucks coffee- must have in order to keep moving. **

**So until the next, **

**KYLZ!! **


	3. Chapter 1 Gloom of Darkness

**Hello, hello! Sorry I haven't been able to add my chapter for so long! I've had sooo much work to do and stuff. **

**Ps- the school colors, I added red to. Its red and yellow. Ew, but still. **

**But, here's Chapter 1!!**

**Chapter 1- Gloom of Darkness**

I was running, running so rapidly and using just the right amount of precision and momentum. I leaped landing onto my hands, then bending over slightly and flipping over. Landing on my feet in a perfect formation, I redid my routine again, feeling airborne.

It felt almost like I was flying. Though it was for only a brief second, this sensation was in my control. I just loved the sense of exhilaration and detail to it.

I landed, the soaring feel still tingling my toes, it ended just as quickly as it began.

I stayed still for a moment, taking in my familiar surroundings and the softness of the matt pressing into my feet. It was like I could stay here for hours. This was my paradise.

Suddenly, everything of my atmosphere disappeared. Vanished, right before my eyes. Drenched with cold sweat, I awoke to my bedroom. Was this all really just a dream? It just all seemed so real…

I sighed, sighting upright and staring at the many cheerleading trophies and medals that I had been awarded. They took up an entire glass shelf that was in the corner of my very large bedroom. If whatever just happened was a dream, it was prophetic. When all of my previous surroundings of the gym left me right before my eyes and that sense of elation left the tingling of my toes, I knew it would be the last time I could ever feel that way. That control, ecstasy, would never blossom again. And the worst of it was I would never be able to do the one thing I adored most. Cheering has made up most of my life for so long. If I now, had to give it up, what was there to look forward to?

Everything I was accustomed to was changing. My life took on a new course. A course that involved a lot of awareness and cautiousness. How was I going to get up enough courage to face everyone when they didn't know what was wrong with me? Last year, I was forced to leave school for treatment. I promised myself that I would never tell anyone why. No one would ever find out the reason. But, it was easier when I didn't see the familiar faces of my classmates each day. Going back so soon to seeing them again, would I be able to go through with it? I practiced the excuse so many times over and over again in my mind. I was on an educational vacation in France, taking an exchange program. No one but the teachers knew the real reason. The teachers were alerted by many of my doctors. But each one of them was bound to confidentiality.

I got up and ambled over to my closet. It was rather large and you could walk into it, and everything was in perfect arrangement. A shining material caught my eye. As I looked over to it, my stomach felt like it was going to drop. It was one of my cheerleading uniforms.

I ran my fingers through it, touching the red pattern and yellow sequined "Forks High School" letters. The shiny material that I noticed earlier was the matching yellow lace at the bottom of the skirt. It looked pretty worn, though it wasn't as bad as my practice uniform. This one, for my games, was taken well care of. I didn't even bother to think of my other uniforms, especially that brand new pink and purple one for my competition team. I was looking so forward to wearing that to last month's competition. I was so close to going too. Damn, doctors.

In freshman year, I was the only one out of the entire fresh class to make varsity. Being a school of 300 students it doesn't seem like such a big deal, but when over 30 freshmen not including sophomores and juniors tried out… well I had to have been pretty good. Being the only varsity freshman meant an automatic ruling of popularity. Somehow, I managed to be the complete queen of the campus. Everyone worshipped me. School was my kingdom.

But such royalty doesn't last long when you're not present. How can a queen rule when she's not even there to see what's going on? During my absence, someone must've replaced me. And without cheering, there was no way for me to get it back.

It wasn't that I didn't want to cheer, it was that I couldn't. My muscles didn't allow me to, anymore. From all the medicine I was on and every treatment, I had grown very weak. Though I could build up my strength again, my doctors won't allow me to. They worry that a physical activity like cheering could endanger my health and bring _it _back.

Now normally, I was a rebel and didn't give a shit about what people said. But I never wanted it to return ever again. There was still a chance it could return, after all, I wasn't healed completely. But cheering increased all of my risks.

Everyone knew me as the girl who everyone envied. In some terms, I was the It Girl. But now, I would become the mystery girl. I left suddenly, without a reason, and then returned again, stopping what envied people most. Who knows what sorts of rumors people will come up with?

As I gathered everything together and headed out the door, I realized something. I needed to start over. Forget. I finally received a chance to live my again- though it wasn't the way I wanted. I _finally _had that 2nd chance that I thought I'd never obtain.

I had been so close to death. I peered through its eyes. Everywhere around me I viewed in shadows and I suffered a looming sadness. There was nothing I could turn to. No hope was in my sight to find. It was blocked by the shadows.

But in the eternal darkness, I saw the light. Its radiance glowed in bright beams. The luminance overpowered all the shadows. But through bright eyes, I took with me those memories of the darkness. Through those bright eyes, I took with me a new look on life.

I never would've thought that my light would leave so soon. I also didn't know that when it does, the shadows would empower me and I would never see the light of life again.

**So how's that for a first chapter? I feel pretty good about it, but I want to hear YOUR feedback! They are like cookies surprising you at school. They make your day.**

**Anyways, I have a LOT planned… and I'll try to update as soon as I find the next available time. I must though, apologize if there are a few mistakes in this. You see, I am very tired and my brain hurts from all the work I've had to do at school. So excuse me, =)**

**Until the next,**

**KYLZ!!!!!!!!!!! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 2 Gossiped Girl

**Hello everyone! Thank you to all who reviewed, now here's the next chapter! Funny thing, I wrote some of this, while I was in Biology. =). Just thought you all would like to know. **

**Chapter 2- Gossiped Girl**

Biology; the study of life. Why was I here again?

I could feel the eyes staring at me, burning a huge hole in my back. Even my teacher couldn't take his gaze off where I was sitting.

It was like all of a sudden everyone agreed to gawk at me. Everyone… Not yet has one person managed to come up and talk to me today. I was starting to think people thought I was a ghost. Hell, who knows? Maybe I am a ghost. All I wanted was just one person to say hello. I wished that I wouldn't just blend in with the crowd. This whole feeling of self-invisibility was really starting to get on my nerves.

You know that expression, be careful what you wish for? Well, it's not that far fetched.

Sure enough, as I pondered this, a single finger tapped me on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but is this seat taken?" A voice sounding like smooth velvet inquired. "I think it's the only one left."

Not bothering to even look at the face of who this person was, I looked across the small biology classroom. There were 5 hardtop black tables each with 2 seats going across a set of 3 rows. And everyone but mine, in the middle of the room, was taken.

"Since no one does sit here, do I really have a choice?" I wish I just said that it _was _taken.

Voice grim, he said, "No, not really."

I sighed. "Well then take a seat," I kept my eyes on my notebook, where my pen was busy tracing random lines across my paper. The warning bell rang. I braced myself for the next 40 minutes of life filled torture.

Lunch earlier today, was… interesting. Since I wasn't welcome at my old table, I sat alone outside curled up with one of my favorite books, "Pride and Prejudice."

Nothing productive happened at all. A few people pointed at me, probably wondering what the hell I was doing sitting here with a book, and not busy talking to the "popular people".

"I heard that last year at one of the celebration parties, she went a little too overboard and fell into a drug and alcohol induced coma," A girl by the name of Ayla, said, and I happened to overhear.

Her friend, Krystal, laughed. "Is that even possible?"

That was the closest today, until now, that I got to conversation. All day, I walked around hearing faint whispers of rumors of why I was out for so long.

After lunch, when the bell rang for the next class, I got up and closed my book, and walked to building 8 for my biology class. And well, thus, here I was.

I tried so hard to listen in on my teacher's, Mr. Banner, lecture, but my mind kept drifting. Trying to make it stop, I focused my mind on the clock in the front of the classroom.

Mr. Banner was busy pacing back and forth with his finger up for empathies.

The clock moved so slowly, it was like each second moved at least a half a minute slower than normal. It couldn't have been only me, could it? Time was proven to slow and speed up at random intervals, right? Maybe this clock was broken. It said that the bell would ring in 22 minutes. Maybe it was 20 minutes slow. Maybe time was just 20 minutes fast.

What was I thinking? With all these crazy thoughts, I was bound to go off end sooner than normal.

Finally, when the bell rang, and my eyes averted from the clock, I gathered all my things together, but in my haste, I caught the toe of my black boot on the chair. I stumbled, everything that was in my hands falling out.

"Are you alright?" There was that velvet voice again. As I looked at him for the first time, I saw what matched that red… smooth… silk… velvet. He had a perfect angular face, with piercing green eyes that shone like emeralds. It was almost like I could gaze in them and see everything reflecting off in tiny sparkles that danced and shone like a million suns. And to match those eyes were the most perfect lips I had ever seen. Slightly pink tinted, half full, and complete with a crooked smile. The only flaw I could see was a slight scar over the corner of his arched eyebrows.

Grabbing my hand to help me up, he handed me my books and before I could even reply back to his earlier comment, I realized he was gone.

My hand stung from such a quick of pace when he let go of it. Like electricity, I thought.

"Thanks," I said to the cold air, though I was no longer frozen, and walked out of the classroom pretending like nothing had happened.

When the day was finally over, and I sat perched on the end of a loveseat in my living room, I took an intake of breath. I was still thinking about that boy in biology. His face, angled so correctly with that hard jaw line, just kept moving into my mind. It never left.

I couldn't take my mind off of him, no matter how hard I tried. I needed to know him, or at least find out who he was. That electricity that surged though my when he touched my hand, had to have meant something. I had never felt that with any other person before. There had to be a reason behind it.

The first day of school and I'm already lost in someone? Someone, who I didn't even know his name? Clearly, I had been deprived from boys for too long of a time. This boy, so perfect, could just be a dream. I was still on some pain meds; I could've just thought him up.

But still, real or not, he talked to me. He was the only one who did all day.

The doorbell rang, pulling me out of my daydreaming. I checked the time. 4:33. My parents are working until 7 tonight, and they never had a reason to knock. Who out of all the people I know, would be ringing a bell at this time? If it was someone I knew, had they ever heard of texting?

Getting up, and turning the golden knob, I saw a familiar yet unwelcome face. She greeted me as I felt my stomach drop with hate.

Taking a big intake of air, I greeted her. "Hello Rosalie."

**Okay, people! I need your comments!!! =). What has dear Kylie been planning to do with this story? You'll see. Weee!! Haha.**

**Can anyone tell I'm very sleep deprived? If you can, 10 bonus points to whoever guessed first! **

**Reviews are like a Starbucks Frappacino. **

XOXO!!

Kylz.


	5. Chapter 3 Tomorrow Comes After Today

Chapter 3- Tomorrow Comes After Today

"Hello Bella! May I come in?" Rosalie smiled. Her long wavy golden hair was perfectly placed in ringlets and her eyes glistened with evil. If anyone could be called perfect, she could.

Tall and model-like, she trampled into my house, sauntering over to the living room and sat cross-legged on the loveseat.

Staring at her probably like an idiot, I asked warily, "What do you want?"

This was so much like old times. Back before anything was different and I ruled, Rosalie watched me like a hawk, always ready to strike. There was no doubt that she had taken my place by now. No doubt in my mind. And, as her previous promise that I'm sure she would very well keep, as queen, Rose would make my life a living hell.

Her smile broadened slyly. As if by instinct she took out her compact mirror and lip gloss and looking into the mirror, she put it on. "Things have changed since you left, Bella," She said, eyes still on the compact. "Did you just expect that you could walk into school today, with no explanation as to where you have been, and for things to just be the same as you left it?

I really hope not. Because, it isn't, Bella. You just have to face it. You're not queen anymore and there's really nothing you can do about it. At least, not with me around.

Remember that little promise I made you last year at Emmett's party? I'm sure as hell going to keep it. School is my kingdom now. And when you left, you left everything behind. Poor Emmett was heartbroken. You didn't even give him a call.

Why was that, Bella? Could you please enlighten me, for old friend's sake? Because, if there's something wrong with Emmett, I'd really like to know seeing as he's also mine."

I couldn't believe myself. I was on the verge of tears. Who was _Rosalie _to treat me like this? _Rosalie _the school wannabe and tramp? Obviously she got her way.

"Who are you to know why? I'm sorry Rose, but I've never really considered you as my friend. I know the entire school is dying to know why I left and I know how much everyone would praise you if you found out, but get this straight. You're never going to hear it from me."

"Go to hell," She murmured, closing her compact mirror and staring at me loathingly.

"I'm afraid that you've already accomplished that one, Rose. What did you do exactly to take my place? Convince all the guys with your 'girlish' charm?"

Rosalie was speechless.

"That's what I thought."

Regaining her confidence, Rosalie said, "Try and act all cool, Bella. I can see through your façade. And believe me, you're never going to get life back to the way it was."

"Why are you such a bitch, Rosalie?" I asked, anger pulling through my every bone. I couldn't think of this.

"It's part of the job, or did you forget?" Her tone was bleak with hatred.

"Oh, I don't forget. I just hope you can handle it Rosalie. It takes a lot stay on top."

"I've learned from the best."

I sighed. "I believe that you've extended your welcome."

Rosalie stood up and went over towards the door. "That's fine. I was on my way out. Do remember what I told you though. You're nothing now." Clearing her face, she brightened. "Nice talking to you!"

She left me standing there pondering what exactly took place. Whatever it was, it answered a lot of my questions. Nothing was the same.

Tears bubbling up in my eyes, I headed over to the kitchen to start dinner.

I needed something to take my mind off of all of this. It was too much. I couldn't handle it anymore. I put the lasagna into the oven and set the timer.

Tears flowing freely now, I felt a dizzy spell hit me like a thousand bricks. I felt myself touch the cold tiled ground. I shut my eyes in reaction to the light. Everything spun around me. It went black.

"Bella! Bella, honey!" My mother, Renee's, voice said as she shook me slightly. I could tell her voice was full of concern.

I tried to tell her I was fine but I couldn't find my voice.

"Charlie!" Renee said. I felt her hand caress my face.

I heard footsteps and then Charlie's voice close but farther away then Renee's. "What happened?"

"I… don't know. But is she ok, do you think?"

"Renee, she probably overworked herself today. She'll be fine. Besides, sending her to the hospital won't do any good."

Hesitant, she replied, "Alright… well help me get her into bed. I sure hope we're not making a mistake."

"Honey, the doctors said this might happen. Bells probably had a stress overload. Sleep is all that can help."

I felt arms wrapping around me, feeling like I was flying. "Mom?? Dad??" I said, voice cracking and barely audible. "I'm… okay."

"Shh. Get some sleep, Bells. We'll talk about it in the morning."

I just wished tomorrow came sooner. Weakened from using too much energy over Rosalie, I fell into a deep sleep forgetting completely about the world.

I would continue on in school, blending into the shadows. Popularity would never see the light of day for me again. I guess I would have to get used to it.

Who would've thought so many things could change in such a little amount of time?

**Okay, sorry everyone for not updating soon. Hope this gives you some sort of insight!!! I've been having mega writer's block, so I apologize. **

**Reviews are like Edward on a stick!! =). **

**Things really will shape up, I promise. It just might take awhile to get to the good part. Or will it???**

**Hah. I'm so delusional. **

**Until the next! **

**Kylz!**


	6. Chapter 4 Too Good to be a Fairy Tale

**Hello everyone!!! I'm rather sad. No one has really been reviewing! But nevertheless, I'm still going to update.**

**Chapter 4- Too Good To Be A Fairy Tale**

As I slept, I dreamed…..

_I was in a meadow. My hair was long and wavy and it flowed delicately behind me. I danced around the long oak tree, so flamboyant. So happy. _

_As I danced, my pink nightgown changed into a light blue princess dress. It cascaded around me, flowing out while I spun around in circles. It sparkled in the moonlight like silk. It was almost like I stepped out of a fairy tale. _

_When the sun had rose, and my energy had died down, I lay against the oak tree. Crickets are squeaking. Birds are singing. The flowers, pink and blue and lavender, swayed in the wind. _

_Closing my eyes, I heard a voice pure as velvet. So far away yet still so close, it called my name over and over again. Searching. Tears chocked up as he walked. I couldn't tell who he was, but I had a feeling that somehow I knew him. _

_ Putting his hands across his face, I could never get a glance at what he looked like. But somehow I knew. _

_I run towards him, in the far end of the meadow sitting. Crumbled. But as I reach where he is, my hands go through him. I try over and over again. No result. _

_The music that played distantly in the background increased. A girls voice like soft angels sang… and it came from my mouth. _

_"Nothing can last forever…. No, nothing lasts forever…. I won't go in. Into the castle…"_

_And as I listened more deeply, I saw his face lift up. But before I could get a good enough glance at him, the meadow started to fade. I couldn't find a way to stop it. _

_My hand, white as the moons reflection, was still raised but feeling nothing but air. I muttered something, but I felt myself leave my body. And soon, I realized that this girl in the dress wasn't me, I was too far away to be happy like this. Fairy tale endings don't just happen to me. The light shattered before my eyes, the girl muttering something to me reaching outward. _

_But I was already gone. _

I woke up to my bedroom, the girl in the blue dress staring at me. Disappearing, a person's name came into my mind.

_Edward._

And somehow, though I knew I never heard it before, I knew who's name it was. Gathering on some clothes, and combing through my hair, I stumbled down the steps and into my car driving to school thinking of one class and one class only. Biology.

**Reviews are like 1,000 Halloween candies! The good kind. R&&R or else you're going to suffer. Muahahaha!**

**Happy Saturday everybody! And for such a wonderful day, I'm going to give you a hint. This chapter may or may not have something to do with the future. *cough cough* not *cough*. The song Bella hears 'herself' singing happens to be in one of these good here chappies in this story. And yes, I did write it. But you'll never get to hear it if I don't get enough reviews… because I feed on them. Like a vampire. Muah.**

**Lol. I'm so weird. **

**XOXO!**

**Kylz **


	7. UPDATE! NOTE! IMPORTANT! MUST READ!

**Hello everyone!!!!! Im so so so sorry I haven't written in forever! So much has come and hit me these past few months and just when I thought I could write again, my computer crashes! But never fear! I now have a laptop. Muhahaha. And though I may not be able to update as much as I used to, Im at least still updating. Right? **

**I PRMOSE to update as soon as I find the chance. Unless you all don't want me to. So if I don't get any reviews for this update…. I will NOT update. Don't ask me why. Its way to confusing to put up here. Thank you all for your support and I hope to hear back soon!!! =) **

**Until then! **

**Xoxo,**

**Kylz!**


	8. Chapter 5 Silence is Deadly

**So, everyone… thank you so very much for your support and guess what??? I'm backkk!**

**Chapter 5- Silence is deadly**

"Bella! Bella?!" My mother's worried voice came from somewhere behind me.

My face was pressed against the toilet seat, and the smell of vomit almost made me want to puke again. I didn't need to look in the mirror- I already knew what I would see…. My face was chalky pale with not a trace of color. As my mom walked hurriedly into the bathroom, I used my strength to sit up and lean my head against the wall.

Though all of it, my only thought was why? Why again? Shouldn't this be over with already? Closing my eyes, I waited for the room to stop spinning. Opening them, I realized I felt better. My mom waited for me to say something, worry flashing across her face.

"I'm fine mom," I sighed, standing up and swaying slightly. "The doctors said this would happen with my new medicine. You don't need to worry."

And this was true. She didn't need to worry. I was fine… better than I've been for a long time. It just may take a little while for my body to get used to my normal routine again.

My mom, with her childlike eyes and harebrain, was not the one to stay long and fret. Her mind moved too quickly through things to stay on one subject for long. And it pained her to watch me suffer, I knew it and she knew I knew it too. My mom was not a fighter.

With my words my mom muttered something along the lines of, "Alright, sweetheart, if you're sure," and then flipped open her cell phone, shook her head, and then whispered something about having to go back to the office.

My mother was a lawyer, and mostly never home. I never could fully understand why she had gone into that field, or how she could even manage it, but I never have seen her enough to ask her why. I know my mother as someone who is wild and eccentric; definitely not the attitude I'd address with lawyers.

After rinsing off the soap and towel-drying my hands, I walked down the steps and into my small yellow kitchen. I sighed, noticing the small stick it note placed on the table.

"Bella," It read, "Something came up and I have to go back to the office. Don't know when be back. Cook dinner for Charlie? Sorry sweetie. May or may not be back for a few days- court till night. I'll pick you up after cheerleading practice on Thurs. Lo"

I shook my head at the clear rush of her words, the missing v and e to _love_. And of course, the grammar errors and way her handwriting looked scribbled instead of her normal manuscript. But this, too, I was used to.

I have always had to take care of myself since the time I was able to do things of my own. It never really bothered me; I never had to sneak out of the house. I thawed the meat out in the microwave, drumming my fingers across my countertop. The side dish I was making sizzled on the top of the stove.

As I was waiting for the food to cook, my mind wandered to _him._ Edward Cullen. I had heard Mr. Banner say it when he called role. And that entire biology class,_ Edward_ didn't talk to me. Once. All I could think was, "Damn. He's doesn't know what he' doing." Nobody ever refused to talk to me. Ever. But to Edward, it was like I was invisible.

Screw being sick. Rosalie doesn't know a thing about being on top. And I'm not going to let her get in my way. When I'm through, Edward will wish he was the one who was being ignored.

Screw the rumors. Screw it all. The Bella people knew was back. And things were going to change.

**Ooh!! Okay, sorry if this chapter really sucked and or didn't make sense… but I'm willing to answer any questions about it if it did confuse you. Just to give a little insight….. Bella kind of may seem to have multiple personality disorder, but she's really just tired of being sick and misses her old life. Though now she may seem to be 'nice' or whatever… it is because for so long she's been deprived of everything. And all she wants to do is to return to the way things were, because everything else in her life just sucks (Cough cough family….). Starting to make a little more sense??**

**Haha. Let's see what's going to happen next, shall we? Will Rosalie stay on top or be thrown to the dogs….? *Dramatic Music* Will Edward speak to Bella? And why in the first place is he not speaking to her? That's for me to know and you to find out.**

**All I can say for you to find out what happens is to…. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! =). **

**Muah! How do you like me now? Lol.**

**\\Kylz!!!**


End file.
